


Stranded In A Ghost Town

by BrunetteMarionette



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dark, Death, Drama, Evil, F/M, Fanfiction, Female Characters, Fire, Friendship, Horror, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Original Character(s), Sad, Strong Female Characters, Survival, Twins, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrunetteMarionette/pseuds/BrunetteMarionette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley Rivers and her friends are on their way to a football game when everything begins to go wrong, when her friends are taken to the nearby town of Ambrose, Ashley begins to think not everything is as it seems.</p><p>When Ashley realizes that all of the town's inhabitants are real people covered in wax and two people are out to murder her and her friends she knows that they will all have to fight for their lives or be stranded in a ghost town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Carrying my box of fries and soda out of the Diner we had stopped at I grimace when I noticed a guy staring at me before sending a wink my way “Eurgh” I groaned in disgust as I sat next to my two best friends who were looking at me questioningly. Major creepo” I mutter as the two girls turn to see the guy still looking over to our table before bursting out laughing at me as I put a fry into my mouth “yeah yeah haha” I roll my eyes with a small smirk not even really angry.

I notice Paige looking through the paper again “Anything good?” I ask her dipping my fry into her ketchup making her glare at me before pointing to an ad with her finger “There’s a place in tribeca for 3000” Carly sighed when we looked at her and shrugged looking upset. “That’s too expensive. The money I saved up wont cover two months rent. I’m gonna have to work every second I’m not in class until graduation” Carly sighed sadly looking defeated and ready to give in before she even started.

Drinking a little of my soda I raised my eyebrow at Carly who was usually so headstrong “Carly, don’t even think about not going” Paige said threateningly as if there was something she could do about it if Carly had changed her mind. “I'm not.” Carly told us hurriedly shaking her head reassuring us a I smiled over to her with the straw from my soda between my teeth as continue to slurp as the sugar filled drink.

“Good. Because you know how proud we are of you” Paige said excitedly motioning to the two of us which we were she had worked hard to get this internship and we wanted her to get the best out of it. Carly laughed when I gave her a thumbs up letting go of the red straw “You got it dude!” I joked as a blush spread of her cheeks “It’s just an internship” Carly told us shyly smiling even though we all she was really excited but didn’t want to show it especially with her and Wade not on the same page about the move to New York.

“At instyle magazine” Paige and I squealed in unison before looking at each other and linking fingers with a laugh “Total jinx” Paige told me as Carly shook her head at our antics. “Or would you rather stay at the waffle house as a waitress forever?” Paige said teasingly as I gasped thinking about where her life would be if she let this opportunity go. “Yeah and you could have like 8 children before the age of 30 and live in a little motor home with no job and …..” Paige nudged me out of my anxious rambling by shoving a fry in my mouth as Carly giggle at me “No, Thanks”.

“Yeah” We all laughed looking at the covers of instyle magazines as Carly showed us what she would love to be doing if she was kept on after he internship and not just fetching coffee for the staff like she thinks she'll be doing. We all looked up when Wade walked up to the table giving us all a dimpled smile “Hey, babe” he greeted giving Carly a kiss on the side of her head as she looked into his eyes with adoration ““Hi”.

“Hormones on parade” I sang as I pretended to still my fingers down my throat with as Paige leaned into me as we both started to laugh when Carly threw her straw wrapper at us as they both blushed “Oh yeah like two you can talk”. I grinned as Wade gave me a playful glare “Bitch” shaking my head I knew he was just playing so I retaliated “Jerk” Wade wrapped and arm around Carly as she rolled her eyes knowing I could do this all day and I was a bad influence on her southern boyfriend.

“So there were these two drunk rednecks wrestling in the bathroom” Wade told us with a big grin on his face he was pretty much used to that happening “Really” Carly asked teasingly as I looked at him questioningly “Was it over a hot dog? I bet it was over a hot dog.. or beer. I'd fight a redneck for beer” I told them seriously as they all looked at me with knowing grins.

“There’s no rednecks in New York” Paige told Wade seriously as his smile dropped off her face and the light mood was gone as Wade shifted uncomfortably “What the fuck?” I asked giving Paige a semi glare for putting them on the spot like that as Carly just plainly glared at our blonde friend.

“No there’s not” Wade muttered clearing his throat at the very awkward silence that was now occurring at Paige’s _oh so delightful comment,_ We sat in silence for a few seconds before Paige realized what she had done and got up with a smile.

“I'm gonna see what Blake’s doing he seems to like that car more than me nowadays.” Paige said jokingly as she tried to ease the tension “Yeah watch out for rednecks on your way over there” I told her sarcastically as she glared at me and stomped away.

Both Wade and Carly looked at me with small smiles but made no attempt at conversation and I guessed it was my time to leave them too “I'm gonna go see if nick and Dalton are behaving“ I said rolling my eyes teasingly knowing that Nick and Dalton are never behaving they’re always causing trouble or up to no good especially when they're together.

I got up and looked around but there was no sign of the two mischievous men until I looked back over to the diner and sighed wondering what they could have been up to

“Hey what laws you two breaking now?” I asked teasingly, raising my eyebrow as they both looked at me trying to seem innocent.

“What makes you think were doing anything bad” Nick questions as he puts his hands around my waist and pulls me in for a kiss “Yeah don’t you have faith in us any more Ash?” Dalton asks with a puppy dog look on his face as I pretended to think.

“Nope not since the car incident” I said to them as they both looked at me equally as guilty we were the only ones who knew the truth about the car accident that Nick was jailed for. “Still haven't let that go huh?” Nick asked rubbing the back of his head looking at me defeated as I just turned and walked back outside with the two of them following me knowing that I didn't want to talk about it “Idiots”.

 

 


	2. Classy Nicholas!

Passing a homeless man sat on the ground I dropped a few coins into his cup before catching Carly's eye and she gestured that it was ok to join them again “How you doing? Hello.” I heard Dalton mutter as he took out his camera and started filming us.

“Ah,” Nick said and I turned around to see him kicking the cup out of the homeless guy’s hand “What’s up, crow man” Dalton mock as he pointed his camera to the man “Get a job.” Nick hissed to the man as he drank from his beer bottle before looking at me questioningly seeing my glare.

“Classy Nicholas” I scathed as I sat down opposite Carly again as Nick sat sideways on the bench and pulled me between his legs so Dalton could fit on the same side of the table as us.

I watched Dalton giggling and filming me so I poked my tongue out and crossed my eyes “Nice Ash” he grinned knowing other than Nick I was the only one who didn't mind being filmed.

“What do you think guys? Gonna be sweet games tomorrow, huh?” Wade said looking at us trying to bond but failing miserably, he always goes out of his way to try and be friends with us all but the others don't really care for him much but I didn't mind him.

“Yeah” Nick and I spoke aloud but Nick's wasn’t as sincere as mine he was here purely because I was here and because Blake posted his bail, also the fact that he thinks Wade has a wondering eye but that's just Nick being insecure.

Dalton starting speaking gibberish trying mock Wade who was beginning to get pissed off with Nick and Dalton he had tried to be nice but they didn't want it so they mock and pissed him off with every chance they got instead.

“Dalton, please don’t film me” Carly squeaked when she realized what Dalton was doing “What?” Dalton replied trying to act innocent but still obviously pointing the camera in Carly’s direction making me smirk. his crush on Carly was way too obvious to everyone but Carly herself

“Please” Carly begged Dalton making Wade's jaw clench and this was the reason he didn't like Dalton he knew that D was sweet on Carly and hated that he was trying to break them up.

“I'm not filming right now” Dalton tried to cover for himself by lying “The red light’s on idiot” I exclaimed to him laughing loudly when Dalton realized he got caught out and his face became the same color as the light on his camera.

“Come on, put the camera down” Nick muttered reaching across me to shove Dalton’s camera down shocking me that he actually helped Carly for once usually he would just let her deal with Dalton's annoying antics herself.

“You know she doesn’t like having people up in her face. She folds under pressure” Nick mused tauntingly whilst Carly and Wade glared at him, their glares were anger but mine was annoyance, I had been in the middle of these petty fights for years now.

“You got something to say to me?” Carly asked boldly as Wade gave me a worried look knowing I could stop the both of them if I tried. “Meow sibling fight,” I said lightheartedly and Carly softly glared at me knowing what I was trying to do.

“No, I think you’ve already spoken enough for the both of us, don’t you? Nick said to her callously as he stood “Nick!” I called out in shock as he walked off, I love my boyfriend but Carly was my best friend too and their sibling fights were crazy.

Carly just nodded sadly and didn’t say anything else, not letting the tears I knew were there out we had all heard this argument before we had all argued over this too many times to know nothing was going to change this.

“You guys are lame. I’m out of here. See ya” Dalton said stealing some of Carly’s fries and walking off making me breathe a laugh in disappointment thinking he should know better he was the cause of most of this.

I looked at Carly who was being consoled by Wade “I'm sorry” I whispered knowing my apologies would make it any better “You're not the one who should be sorry” Carly muttered as she grabbed my hand.

“No but it's still wrong I know you didn't do anything and...” I started but Carly squeezed my hand looking worried “Calm Ash... you're letting this get to you”.

I nodded and pulled my hand away before standing “I'm gonna go cool down” I told the couple who both nodded and looked at me sympathetically as I walked away from the table wrapping my arms around myself as I pulled my hoodie closer.

“Baby” I heard Nick's voice call as he tried to get my attention “Not now,” I told him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me away from sight when he saw my face he knew what was happening.

“Can’t you be more nice to your sister, please?” I begged him and I saw the sadness in his eyes “I can't do this anymore” I told him seriously as he looked at me shocked “do this as in us?” he asked putting his arms beside my head on the wall I was leaning against.

I shook my head with a sigh seeing his upset face “no I mean I can't keep being the mediator between my best friend and my boyfriend” I hissed as he looked at me guiltily he knew how bad their arguments could get.

“Baby, we’ve been through this before she’s the good twin…” he started and I looked at him annoyed it was the same excuse every time and that's just what it was an excuse, he didn't want people knowing the truth that he was actually a really good person and not this persona he puts on.

“And you’re the evil one yada yada yada I know,” I said to him angrily knowing that this badass persona had cost his future, he had everything taken away from him including his scholarship.

This persona had him not caring about how his life will end up, he's always on the wrong side of the law but that's something was had in common, we both have prior convictions but my demons were darker and meaner than Nick's.

He started to laugh “God I love you” he whispered as he picked me up by the back of my legs making them wrap around his waist as my arms entangled themselves around his neck “Well someone has to” I mutter back to him as our lips hovered over each other teasingly, Nick looked into my eyes with a look I had seen plenty of times throughout my life. Pity.

I pulled his head closer into a rough kiss knowing that if I had left any more time I would have been lost in memories and flashbacks something I wasn't a fan of, Nick pushed the two of us into the wall behind me as he tightens his grip on my body getting a moan from me.

“fuck” Nick groaned when I ground my lower half into him as I felt myself getting lost in him “Nick” I fluttered when he began to kiss and nibbled my neck and collarbone he knew where my hot spot was and the bastard used it every time.

I had both forgotten where we were until I heard Paige screaming making Nick and I pull back and look at each other confused until I heard her next words “Dalton, put down that damn camera. God”.

I started to laugh as Nick put me back down on the ground and we walked back around the diner hand in hand as I shouted to my crazy friend who was being threatened by an angry looking Paige “Dalton you might wanna come back over here before Paige shoves that camera somewhere you don’t want it to be!”

 

 


	3. Caught on tape

Dalton, Nick and I stood together waiting for everyone to be ready to leave when Blake called Nick over “I'll be back” he told me as I stood near Dalton as he showed me the video he got so far “Yeah” I called to Nick distracted.

“Hey, guys” Carly sighed as she and Wade finally caught up with us as we stood by the cars “You ok?” I asked her as she and Wade had obviously been talking about something that had upset the two of them.

“Yeah, fine” Carly told me putting her hands in her pockets with a tight smile “You?” she asked as I looked over to Nick who was walking back over to us “I will be” I replied quickly as Nick stood by us looking annoyed “What's up?” I questioned when he looked at Carly and Wade apprehensively.

“So we ready?” Nick asked nodding to Wade's small car as he opened the door “Wait, wait what do mean are 'we' ready?” Carly questioned Nick looking confused as he sighed and moved away from the door.

“Blake's looking to get some so you've got 3 more passengers,” Nick told Wade and Carly giving them no choice as he got into the back of the car “really Car?” Wade whispered to Carly as he gave me sorry smile.

“We've got no choice Wade” Carly muttered back as I crawled to the back seat of Wade's car before being squashed by Dalton “Oh god” I groaned as I felt myself being trapped in the middle of the two men.

“Everyone in?” Carly asks before pushing the chair back and getting in as Wade started up the car silently he obviously wasn't a fan of us being in the car with him “Blake's a dick” I say aloud as everyone in the car laughs to themselves agreeing with me.

I let out a yawn as I watched Wade's headlights illuminate everything outside we seemed to be in the middle of nowhere “tired babe?” Nick whispered to me as pulled my sleeves over my arms “A little” I answered shortly knowing there was no privacy in this car, Nick just smiled and put his arm up so I could hug myself into his chest.

Closing my eyes I sighed happily when Nick started rubbing circles on my back as I pulled myself closer to him “Record crowds are expected for college football's biggest game of the year as Louisiana and Florida...”

I turned myself back around to listen to the radio until Wade sighs and turns it down “It’s going to be packed tomorrow” He tells Carly seeming frustrated, we haven't even bought the tickets yet.

“Really?” Carly asks sounding disappointed but I don't think she really cared she was just going because Paige was going and Paige was only going because Blake was going, so really we're here in this tiny car on a road trip because of Blake.

“Speaking of packed my legs are killing me back here, man.” Dalton groaned as he shifted around childishly kicking me in the process “Ow damn it D” I yelled I moved my leg away instinctively frowning at him.  
“Sorry, ash I didn’t mean to kick ya” Dalton apologized as he rubbed my hurt leg as I just smiled at him chuckling a bit knowing he didn't mean to hurt me “Don’t worry, man, it's not Wade's fault his little hot wheels car only fits two,” Nick said nastily as Carly glared over at him but Nick just looked away.

Dalton started to laugh after Nick set him up to bash on Wade “It’s more like a shot wheels car, isn’t it?” Dalton says to Nick laughing again as the rest of us kept quiet I just breathed in deeply knowing this probably wasn't going to end well... again.

“What did you do, go to the barbershop and ask for a He-Man haircut?” Dalton sniggered as I saw Wade's head shift a little but didn't fully turn to look at Dalton who was still laughing in my ear as Nick chuckled a little.  
  
I hit them both in the shoulders “would you two stop it” I whispered knowing that Wade could stop and throw us out of his car if he really wanted to and I didn't want to be in the middle of nowhere in the pitch black.

“Hey, why did you hit me?” Dalton asked cluelessly holding his shoulder “So you will get the message, stop being mean and close your mouth!” I retorted getting annoyed being in the confined car space with people getting on each other's nerves.

As I was talking to Dalton I felt Nick smack my shoulder but not anywhere near the strength I had used “Why did you just hit me?” now I was just as clueless as Dalton was making Nick smirk at me “So you will stop being mean to me and Dalton” he said mimicking what I said “Asshole”.

“he-man” Dalton whispered to himself as he started laughing again “classic” I heard Wade sigh in frustration “Shut up Dalton” he finally told Dalton sticking up for himself but D just carried on.

Dalton starting tapping mine and Nick's shoulders trying to get us to laugh with him which got very annoyingly D was like the annoying brother I never got to have “D stop” I told him but he was too far gone until Nick reached past me and hit him in the chest “Ow, dude. You hurt me” D muttered trying to laugh it off.

I just shook my head as I watched as Wade picked up Carly's hand that she had put on his leg and kissed it making Carly smile widely “What the hell is this?” Wade called out as we all groaned, the road was blocked and had been rerouted “Oh man” Dalton moaned as he began to shift and rub his legs again, I looked over to Nick to see he had drifted off with his hood up blocking us all out.

“This sucks” Carly added as Wade followed wherever Blake was going “So much for his little shortcut” I huffed sarcastically I knew following Blake blindly was a bad idea most things Blake does is a bad idea.

Wade started to speed up when the road got wider and we drove up alongside Blake’s car “I hope he’s not gonna get us lost” wade muttered as he looked between the road and out of Carly's window “Yeah, right” Carly agreed sounding annoyed.

As we drove next to Blake’s car I could see Paige's head bobbing us and down by Blake's lap as he had pleasure written all across his face, I gasped and tapped Dalton who looked in the same direction I was and started laughing “Damn! Yo, yo, wake up. Wake up” Dalton called to Nick who opened his eyes annoyed.

“Oh my god,” I said as we all watched Paige in shock, Dalton took out his camera and started filming them “look at her. Look! Caught on tape.” He laughed as I pushed him disgusted with his filming them.

Nick leaned forward and honked the horn twice making Paige’s head shoot up and look at us in shock before slapping Blake’s arm when she saw him smirking at us “Oh my god! What are they doing?” Carly laughed as she held up her hands to Paige who just shook her head.

“Is she flossing herself with that thing? Nick laughed from behind me as he breath tickled my ear making me smile glad that the atmosphere in the car had changed “What are you doing?” Carly giggled as we all continued to make fun of the couple who had been caught out “Look at his face.” Dalton sniggered when Blake looked at the boys and smirked.

Paige caught my eye as a pink hue had taken over her face, I sent her a small wink making her blushed even deeper as I began to laugh again until my phone starting to ring so I looked at the caller id: _Paige._

 


	4. Hormonal Raging Blonde

Looking down at my phone confused I looked up to see Paige shaking her phone at me "She's calling me" I told Carly who turned around in her chair to face me "Answer it!" Carly exclaimed excitedly as she grinned at me.

"You are so busted" I shouted jokingly when I answered the phone whilst trying batting away Dalton's hands from grabbing my cell phone "Lip balm. I dropped my stupid lip balm" Paige defended weakly as she held up her lip balm to us as Wade tried to keep up with Blake's car.

"She dropped her lip balm" I told everyone, covering the mouth piece of the phone as they looked at me expectantly "Yeah right" Wade called out making us all bust out laughing again at Paige's expense.

"So what's up" I asked over the phone to Paige whilst leaning back into nick, who in return started to play with strands of my hair "It's getting late. What do you want to do" Paige says looking at Blake, It was weird talking to Paige and seeing her talk at the same time.

"Keep going, we don't even have tickets" I could hear Blake tell her and her sighing annoyed "Babe there's going to be a million scalpers there. Besides if we keep driving, there's no way I'll stay up for the game" She said to Blake and I smirked knowing there was no way he'd say no to her.

"Why don't we just camp out? We're close enough." I said as the rest of the car agreed with me "Yeah beer" Dalton called turning his camera to me as I put my hand over his mouth trying to listen to Paige and Blake's conversation "let's just pull over here. Come on. We'll wake up early" Paige pleaded trying to convince Blake.

"Yeah all right" Blake answered giving into Paige which wasn't shocking at all "all right, were pulling over". Paige told me as she looked over to me "All right" I nodded closing my phone before looking at Nick and kissing him.

A sudden flash had Nick looking at me confused "did you just take a picture of us kissing" he asked as I laughed nodding, Blake honked his horn at us and pointed forward before driving in front of us again.

We followed behind Blake's truck as he and Paige looked for somewhere for us to camp out for the night without getting into trouble, I put my head on nicks shoulder but he moved his arm and wrapped it around my shoulders again as I smiled and kissed his stubble.

"Hey, wax museum" Wade said to Carly as we passed a wooden board for Trudy's house of wax "You like that kind of stuff Wade?" Nick asked like he was interested but I think Carly and I both knew where this was going.

"Yeah, I don't know. Sometimes" Wade answered sounding like he wasn't sure if his answer "I guess if you like things pretending to be other things. Which you obviously do. Right, sis?" Nick hissed as Carly looked back at him but said nothing.

"Where is he taking us?" Carly sighed when we followed Blake over a wooden bridge "Somewhere he can be alone with Paige" I tell her with a smirk as she laughs nodding knowing how true that was.

After stopping behind Blake's truck Carly and Wade pulled their seats forward so we could get out "Your car sucks dude" Nick told Wade as he got out and started to stretch We made it" Dalton said in a dramatic voice as he stretched out too.

"Paige Ashley, come with me and we'll grab this stuff" Carly called over to Paige and I from the back of Wade's car "Here" Carly muttered as she passed me a bag to carry as we walked to the front of Blake's car whilst the boys talk among themselves.

"Well?" Carly asks looking at Paige expectantly and I suddenly remember the phone call I had gotten from a upset Paige a few days ago saying she was late "I couldn't there's no point in freaking him out now" Paige mumbled as Carly and I sighed putting down our bags.

"As opposed to when you find out you are pregnant?" I deadpan as Paige turns and looks over to me vulnerably "Guys, I'm not sure, okay? Paige whispers quietly, I rub her arm in comfort "We just think you should have a conversation with him." Carly sighs as we both look at Paige carefully knowing how hard this must be for her.

"He's been looking forward to this stupid football game for months. I don't wanna ruin it for him by stating a fight" Paige told us looking over to the boy quickly as Carly huffs "Paige, he's not going to marry you. His parents won't let him".

Blake had been trying get his parent to let him ask Paige to marry him for a year but his parent's weren't as fond of Paige as we all were and due to the fact that Blake's parents are rich and pay for everything they won't let him marry her.

"Who says she wants to get married" I argue seeing Paige's side of the conversation especially when I see how upset she looked, the 3 of us were all still in college barley functioning adults and Paige has to deal with this.

"I've been late before you guys, when I know for sure, I promise to talk to him, okay?" Paige tells us as the boys start to get everything ready to camp with, Carly and I look at each other skeptically before nodding at Paige knowing we couldn't change her mind right now.

"Lets go get drunk!" I yelled playfully to them picking the bag back up as Paige walks back over to Blake "She's in denial" Carly tells me as we stand looking at her with Blake "Oh yeah girl's in way too deep" I reply as I put the bag over my shoulder as Carly looks at me questioningly.

"So then why did you agree with her?" she asks raising an eyebrow when I laughed "Paige is usually a bitch so do you wanna disagree with a hormonal raging blonde?" I joke as I follow Carly to the camp.

"We deal with you everyday" Carly calls back with humor in her voice as I gaped in mock surprise behind her "You'll be sorry when they name their first born after me" I reply pushing her in the shoulder playfully as I walk past her to Nick.

 


	5. Grow Up!

Carly, Paige and I sat by the fire pit which was basically just logs we had found the boys put up the 3 tents, looking over at them I sighed knowing that 3 tents means I would be sharing with Nick and Dalton "Who forgets to bring a tent on a road trip?" I ask my best friends as I take a drink from my beer bottle, my 3rd beer bottle.

The two girls laughed knowing exactly who I was talking about but also knew I was joking "he's like the puppy that follows you home and won't leave you alone" I joked as I looked over to Dalton who was trying and failing to help the other boys.

Frowning I failed to see Nick helping the others but my worry faded when I saw said love of my life walking over to the camp with his hands full with beer bottle and a chair, he lit up a smoke before he saw me looking at him and sent a wink my way making me smile.

"Yeah don't help us or nothing" Dalton said sarcastically to Nick as he finished carrying stuff back and forth to the cars but Nick just waved him off as he continued to sit on his own isolating himself from our group.

"Oh Yeah" I hear Blake call from inside his tent and turn to see him coming out with a football I snuck a glance over to Nick but he didn't move or try to join in, not that he had since he lost his football scholarship.

Blake and Wade started teasing Dalton by not passing him the ball or throwing it over his head "Pass it! Pass it!" Dalton yelled as he ran to each man as they threw it back and forth.

"You don't wanna... Too slow, too slow!" Blake laughed running around Dalton who was still trying to get the ball, Dalton was not one of the fast athletic type but he tried to fit in.

Blake turned and tried to pass the ball back to Wade over Dalton's head but it was a little too high "Touchdown-Ahh" Wade called as he reached for the ball but it went over his head and it landed straight between Nick's feet "Oh shit" I muttered as Carly looked at me just as worried about what might happen next.

Wade put his hands up silently asking for Nick to throw the ball back to him but Nick ignored him and pretending like he didn't even know the ball had come near him, Wade sighed and walked forward to the ball but Nick had dropped his cigarette and picked up the football.

Nick launched the ball away from Wade and into Blake's chest harshly making him grimace quietly giving Nick a look "Nice Arm, I can see why they gave you a scholarship" Wade huffed with his hand on his hip looking pissed at Nick for still being a dick to him.

Nick just scoffed "Yeah it's a real tragedy, aint it?" he answered mockingly whilst putting his hand up and discreetly flipping him off but we all saw it "Come on" Carly whispered to me as she grabbed my arm pulling me over to the two boys who looked ready to throw down.

"Yeah it is" Wade hissed moving a little closer to Nick as the boys stood face to face, Carly shot forward standing in between her brother and her boyfriend as I stood behind them with my arms crossed feeling my resolve coming undone.

Breathing heavily I tried not to think about the memories and thought plaguing my mind pulling me back into the darkness I was born into, the screaming and shouting, the hurt and the pure evilness of my past, as the alcohol I drank hammered away at my mental defences.

"Wade, Help Dalton, okay?" Carly begged but the two boys were still staring each other down "Please" she repeated but we both knew what she was really saying was 'he's not worth it, I'll deal with him'.

Wade sighed heavily and walked away making Nick smirk like he'd won "bye Wade" he called sarcastically giving a little wave as Carly looked at him angrily "You can be a prick to me, that's fine. But he didn't do anything to you" Carly said defending her boyfriend to her twin brother.

I stood and watched the twins glare at each other before Nick lets out a little laugh "So you admit that you did something" Nick said smugly thinking he had caught Carly out of her lie.

I rolled my eyes not believe he was still on about this "I admit, according to you, I did something sure" Carly answered looking like she was tired of arguing about the same argument and never getting anywhere.

"You dimed me out" Nick yelled at her as she rolled her eyes "I did not dime you out!" Carly scoffed back crossing her arms "When the sheriffs asked where you got the car, I said I didn't know. I didn't even know it was stolen... you're blaming that on me?" she shouted looking offended and annoyed.

"You could have covered for me huh?" Nick huffed raising his voice at his younger twin sister who just sighed sadly she could never win with Nick "You get caught stealing, it's my fault. You're resisting arrest and it's the cop's fault." Carly snapped as Nick laughed "he took a swing at me".

"You got kicked off the football team; it's the coach's fault. Mom and Dad kick you out of the house, it's their fault. You can't keep a job for two weeks; it's every manager's fault" Carly ranted as I bit my lip knowing each of those had happened and knew Nick blamed everyone for his downfall.

"I'm surrounded by idiots" The older twin claimed easily as I raised my eyebrow at him disliking the fact I had just been called an idiot "thanks Nicholas" Nick looked me with a frown "not you" I just rolled my eyes again for like the 20th time.

"So why did you come? to piss me off?" Carly whispered looking up at Nick who face hadn't changed from the glare he had been giving her "Don't you get it? You're the good twin. I'm the evil one" Nick announced using that old excuse again, the excuse of being the evil twin so he didn't even have to try.

"Grow up. You are so afraid to take things seriously". Carly scoffed as she had enough a Nick's crap just like everyone else "Yeah. As afraid as Wade is of leaving good old Gainesville? 'New York City. Well, I hear they got buildings as tall as the sky'." Nick mocked as Carly looked at him wide eyed.

"Okay" Carly whispered looking hurt, Nick had officially pushed his sister away just like he was doing to everyone else but I knew the truth, somewhere between loosing his scholarship and jail Nick started to believe that he was bad.

He was so insecure that Carly had been thriving in life that he assumed the role of the 'evil twin' thinking that his badness was the only way to be, I looked up to see Nick watching Carly walk away with something that looked like remorse on his face.

"Your are such a dick to your sister" I hissed but seeing the look on his face made my anger fade away "It's for her own good" he replied gently kissing my head whilst pulling me down to sit on his lap and passing me a beer.

 


	6. Makeover?

Sitting with Nick I smiled as the other's began to wind down and chill out too, the party was getting started and everyone seemed to be getting on again well with the except of Nick who hasn't spoken to anyone in the last 10 minutes.

I grinned when I felt Nick's lips on my neck softly "mmm Nick stop" I whispered as I reached behind me and put my hand on the back of his head as carried on leaving kisses up and down my neck like at the diner.

I sighed in pleasure as he started biting my neck too he knew how to get me, gripping his head tighter I moved my head to the side giving him more access. I felt Nick smirk and put his hand on the side of my neck as my body moved back into his harder the more I felt pleasure tingle through my body.

Breathing heavier I turned myself around in his lap and pulled into a rough kiss as we grabbed at each other hungrily, I gasped softly when Nick lifted me up and pulling me closer taking advantage of my gasp he kissed me again his tongue finding mine.

Nick and I were stuck in our own little world until the wind picked up bringing this disgusting smell with it, I quickly put my nose into nick chest so I wasn't sick and Nick put his nose in my hair and threw his arm around my back "That's gross" I mumbled trying to inhale the smell of Nick's aftershave.

"What's that smell?" Blake asked out loud as I shut my eyes trying to forget about the bad smell "That's bad" I heard Carly muffle she must have her mouth behind her hand "Oh my god" Paige cried out as she squealed making me smirk, camping and getting dirty isn't her thing.

I felt nick move his head from mine "Dalton, did you crap your pants again?" I laughed into his chest and turned myself around to see Dalton look over at us "No. I don't know. Maybe" He smelt under his armpits for effect. "I mean, I'm wearing my work clothes, so..." Dalton laughed again making Nick and I laugh too.

I held the sleeve of my hoodie over my nose and mouth when the wind blew again blowing the smell at us stronger than before making me gag, I felt Nick put his head into the hood on my back "You ok baby" I whispered from behind my sleeve and felt Nick nod.

I frowned when I saw Wade and Carly step closer to the trees with the flashlight and shining it into the dark "It's horrible" Carly groaned again as the smell lingered "Something's dead out there" Wade told us as he flashed the light at the tees but I couldn't see anything there.

"No, something's dead right here. We need to drink it back to life. Bless me, Ash." Blake exclaimed trying to get the party vibe going again, I smirked grabbing a beer out of the cooler next to Nick and threw to Blake who held it up in cheers.

I grabbed two more for Nick and I ready to get my party on "You sure?" Nick asked as he opened the beers for us and I just looked at him "I wish you'd all stop looking at me like I'm some mental case" I growled getting up and going to sit by Paige and Carly at the fire again.

Smiling uneasily at the two of them I just lifted my beer bottle to my lips and drank, Blake looked at us and turned on his stereo which blasted out with music as Dalton ran into the tent to get out his camera.

I laughed with the girl as we all drank and sang to the music with no care in the world and forgetting all about the bad smell, I turned when I saw Nick moving closer to the group with his chair and the cooler.

Nick gave me a pleading look and I smiled knowing he was sorry but also I knew I had overreacted, I felt Carly push my arm with a small smile on her face "Go" I laughed when I knew what she was talking about.

Getting up I grabbed my beer bottle and walked over to Nick who held my free hand and pulled me back onto his lap "I'm sorry baby" he muttered as he left kisses on my jaw but I shook my head "I shouldn't have shouted, It's just hard when I feel like my every move is being monitored".

Nick pulled me closer gently "It's not" he whispered as I looked into his eyes and kissed him again but this time it wasn't rough or needy it was loving and understanding but I just couldn't utter those 3 words to him.

I looked into his eyes as I struggled to tell him just how I felt but to my shock he just smiled genuinely and kissed my hand "I love you too Ashley" I grinned as I cuddled myself into him as we drank our beers.

Looking at our group of friends I smiled as we all did our own thing but we were still all together and enjoying the moment. Dalton was filming us all, Nick and I were people watching and getting drunk, Carly and Wade were drinking slowly seemingly in a deep conversation, Paige and Blake were cuddling and getting annoyed at Dalton which ended up with Blake spraying his beer at Dalton's camera.

"Come on, man. You don't gotta spray it at me, dude" Dalton moaned wiping his camera lens but you can't say it wasn't his fault he went back to filming people after he got it dry.

I smirked when he turned his camera to Carly and started filming her "Dalton, what did I say?" Carly asked him, she really didn't like him filming her she hates seeing herself on camera.

I saw Wade look at Dalton annoyed again when he started filming and flirting with Carly he obviously couldn't handle competition not that Dalton was competition for him, Carly was head over heels for the country boy.

"Alright, my bad, my bad. Sorry" Dalton apologized but it was too late Carly had already gotten to her feet and started chasing him around the camp, I heard nick chuckling behind me and I smiled knowing he didn't really hate Carly.

Carly grabbed the camera from Dalton and starting filming him "Oh and the tables turned" Carly said jokingly, I smiled knowing Dalton also hated being filmed which is why he films everyone else.

I heard Dalton protesting trying to put his hand in front of the lens but tried hiding in our tent. "Look how cute you are on camera, though. You look good" Carly told him. I smirked seeing the look on Wade's face, we all knew that Wade knew about Dalton's crush.

"Ohh what should we do with you?" Carly mocking asked as she continued to film Dalton as he tried to hide, Carly looked at me and I grinned knowing something we could do "Makeover?".


	7. Don't encourage her

Carly, Paige and I giggled from inside my and Nick's tent as we looked for clothes to dress Dalton up in who was currently being held captive by the 3 of us, Paige held up a blue shirt to Dalton's chest as Carly filmed "What do you think" I asked us the two girls who knew fashion better than I did.

"He looked like a smurf" Paige laughed as we all agreed "Ooh what about these" I shout holding up a pair of sparkly sunglasses and pushed them onto his face as the girls burst out laughing from behind me.

We finally got him into some clothes on Dalton not that he had a choice but I knew he'd it for Carly if she asked, stepping back I looked at the screen on his camera "Give us a twirl" I ordered as Carly captured his entire outfit which was bright yellow hoodie, sunglasses, and his hat off.

Paige and Carly walked out of the tent in front of Dalton whilst I stayed behind in case he tried to take the clothes back off "You're coming out" I heard Carly say from outside of the tent.

"I don't know" Dalton replied uncertainly as he held onto the tent flap keeping himself hidden from the boys but I don't blame him I wouldn't either if I had been dressed up like that "If you don't, I will be so mad," Carly said to him teasingly.

I knew he wouldn't be leaving the tent anytime soon so I rolled my eyes and gave him a gentle kick out of the tent "Damn, Ashley" Dalton complained as I made my way out of the tent smirking "Sorry D, I didn't mean to kick ya" Dalton glared at me when he realized I was mocking him.

"He looks like Elton John, but more gay" Blake called out from next to Nick who was looking annoyed "Elton John is gay?" Dalton asked jokingly as he took his camera back from Carly who willingly let It go.

I let out a laugh as I walked back over to Nick tripping onto him "Whoa" he called as he caught me "You drunk Ash?" Wade asked with a laugh when I turned around "maybe just a smidge" I replied as I put my finger and thumb together to show him how drunk I was.

Wade just shook his head with a smile as I turned back to Nick whose eyes were stared into the back of Wade's head until I put my hand on his cheek and bringing my lips to his passionately.

Nick hummed appreciatively and pulled me closer to him as he drops his beer bottle so he could put his arms around me, I raked my hand through his short hair as he rubbed his hands up my sides getting closer to the zip on my hoodie when he stopped suddenly.

"Don't even think about it. I ain't kissing you dude" Nick joked as we both looked up to see Dalton filming us "Come on, you know you want to, dude. Now, Ash, I definitely would" Dalton laughed when Nick tried to hit him as he ran away.

I looked at Nick trying not to laugh "hmm choices" I squeal when Nick pulled me to him again biting my neck playfully before things started to get serious again I knew the others were just into their boyfriends as I was with Nick.

I grinding myself into him when he forced his tongue into my mouth and grab my hips pulling me into him moaning softly, I grabbed the zipper on his hoodie pulling it down and I felt him snaking his hands up my shirt reaching my bra where he put his hands under to squeeze my boobs.

I knew we were being filmed by Dalton but at this point, I didn't care, my man hand his hands on me and I felt like I was on fire right now if our friends weren't here Nick and I would defiantly be naked right now doing things you wouldn't talk about in church.

I pulled away from him when I saw the camp light up and turned to see where it was coming from "Whose that?" I whispered to Nick when I saw the light was coming from the headlights of a truck.

Nick just sat in his chair silently as I stood up bringing my beer with me still feeling the alcohol running through me "Yeah?" Wade called over to the truck but we receive silence.

"Hey, yo, man, you need something? Blake shouted as he came to stand over with us when Paige pushed him up "What does he want?" Carly asked nervously wrapping her arms around herself.

"He wants to cut us up, drink our blood and eat the rest of our corpses for dinner," I said mockingly to her getting a laugh off Nick but a glare in return from Carly, she hates horror films whereas I love them.

I smiled but turned back to the car and frowning when the headlights were still on, I started to become suspicious and then I felt the anger start to wind up inside of me "Hey, can you turn off your lights, please?" Wade asked still going down the polite route as I was pissed off.

I turned to Nick who was now frowning along with me, I think he knew something was up just like I thought "Maybe were on his property?" Carly said looking at us getting more upset and nervous "Nah, we didn't pass a gate" Wade told her trying to calm her down.

"Hey man, turn your lights off" I looked at Blake who like Nick and I was starting to get annoyed but I could see through his facade, he was getting nervous too, Blake wasn't street smart like Nick and me.

"I'm serious, turn them off or I'm whooping someone's ass," Blake said walking forward into Wade's arm giving Wade no choice but to hold him back, my fist started to clench and unclench as I stood looking over to truck

I felt Nick's hand grab mine in comfort and support knowing how pissed off I was getting I just hope I wouldn't give him a reason to rethink the whole treating me like a mental case thing again.

I guess my anger management and therapy isn't going as well as I thought, I gripped the bottleneck in my hand firmly my breathing coming out shakily having just about enough of this fucker.

Before I knew it the bottle had left my hand and soar through the air until I hit the truck's headlight making it go out "Nick!" Carly shouted turning around looking furious until she saw Nick sitting down looking at me concerned.

"Ash?" she whispered as I moved in front of my friends looking at the truck threateningly "He's not going to hurt us" I mumbled trance-like as Blake and Dalton began to cheer now someone had made a move.

"Yeah!" Dalton shouted at the pick up from next to me as I continued to stare at the truck who was now back up from the camp as old memories began hitting me left, right and center

"That was great. That was great, Ash" Dalton said tapping me on the shoulder like an excited puppy. "My girl Ash here's hardcore," Blake said out loud wrapping his arm around me as if I had gotten his respect for protecting us.

I just stood there feeling empty as Carly grabbed my arm when I tried to turn to leave "what the hell was that about ash!" I just looked at her and shook my head making her quickly let go of my arm when she realized something was wrong.

"You are awesome ash!" Dalton called to me still hyped up as I looked at Nick trying to decipher the look on his face but I couldn't bring myself to care right now "Don't encourage her" Carly sighed crossing her arms looking at Dalton.

Everyone went back to the fire except me I went to Wade's car and sat on the hood looking at the stars and moon realizing how much you could see when you're not in the city.

I tensed up when I felt someone sliding on the hood next to me and relaxing when I saw it was just Carly who looked up to the sky with me.

"It's not getting better, is it? She asked talking about my therapy "I thought it was. I really thought it was but its times like these where I screw up and wonder why I'm even still alive" I replied softly back to her feeling tears in my eyes.

I felt Carly grab my hand as she sighed sadly "You're here because we love you and would be upset if you weren't, You will get better it just needs time and for you to be honest about your past..." I cut her off her speech as I angrily wipe away a stray tear.

"my past" I laughed softly as I looked at the girl who never had any trouble growing up "When I was 3 I saw my parents drink themselves into alcoholism and had to start looking after myself or else I wouldn't get fed or bathed" I stopped and took a deep breath when I realized Carly was hanging on my every word.

"At the age of 10 my mom became a prostitute so she could get money for her and my dad to feed their newly found cocaine addiction" I sniffed and sat up and pulled my legs into myself feeling vulnerable "I started noticing more men coming around the house at 13 and they were noticing me too".

Carly gasped as she sat up with me "They started asking for what I was charging and when they were finished with my mom they could have a go with me" I looked at Carly who was sobbing quietly "I never did anything with them".

"When I was 15 I walked in on my mother's dead body on the kitchen floor, my dad looked up when he noticed me walking in, he'd murdered her before killing himself right in front of me" I began to hiccup as tears finally started to roll down my face.

"That's not all of it but I can't think about it, it hurts too much. Why won't it stop hurting?" I cried to my best friend who threw her arms around me "Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered rubbing my back as I looked into her eyes self consciously.

"I don't like remembering it" I mumbled as she held my hand tightly "Does Nick know?" Carly questioned as she looked over to the camp "Yeah he knows" I told her truthfully, Nick and I had no secrets.

"Please don't tell them" I begged as I felt myself fall apart at the thought of anyone else knowing "I promise" Carly promised as we both stopped crying "I'm so sorry all that happened to you and your dad killing himself and your mom".

I shrugged as I wiped mine and Carly's faces with my hoodie sleeve "Don't be him doing that was the best thing that ever happened to me" I replied pushing my past away and gaining my tough exterior back.

I jumped off the car hood and walked past the group into the tent and putting one on nicks t-shirts on to sleep in and lay under mine and Nick's blanket softly crying to myself, for myself.

I heard someone come into the tent and take off their clothes and lay behind me. Nick. "Its okay baby, I'm here and I always will be" I heard his voice say and kissed my head as I cried myself to sleep in his arms.

 


	8. Stuck!

_“Damn it. Hey, it's 2:30! Get up!”_

_“Let's go, guys. Get up. Get up!”_

_“Wade, Dalton, let's go”._

_“We're gonna miss the damn game”._

“Nick. Get up!” I opened my eyes and groaned when I heard something hit the side of our tent, I was too tired for this shit today I just wanted to chill out and sleep, _why had I agreed to go to this stupid game._

I turned over to see Nick wide awake looking at me with an unreadable expression “You okay baby?” he whispered his raspy from sleep as he ran his hand through my hair like I would break at any moment.

I didn’t like him or anyone else looking at me like that, with concerned eyes, it made me feel like I'm weak and pathetic I knew I shouldn't push them away when I start to open up but I can't help it “I'm fine”.

I sat up and stretched shrugging his question off like I didn’t know what he was talking about and by the look on his face he knew what I was doing, I got up out of the blanket to get changed before Dalton wakes up and tries to film me naked.

“Ash” Nick calls to me but quiet enough not to wake Dalton up “What do you want me to say, Nick? I fucked up?” I hissed throwing my dirty clothes on the floor angrily “Well spoiler alert that happens a lot”.

Nick sighed and rubbed his face “I just want you to talk to me instead of keeping it and exploding whenever you get angry” he whispered leaning on his elbow watching me as I change.

I huffed and continued on changing trying to ignore the desperate tone in Nick's voice I knew he hated it when I tried to keep things in but It made me feel like I was 3 years old again trying to keep myself from falling apart.

“Fine” Nick growled annoyed smacking Dalton on the head, waking him with a jolt and gruffly telling him to wake the fuck up and get changed “Morning Ash” Dalton groaned as he rubbed the back of his head “Morning D”.

I unzipped the tent and stepped outside only stopping when I heard Dalton asking Nick what was wrong with me last night but I didn't hear Nick talk I only heard Dalton in pain meaning Nick hit him again.

I was so busy eavesdropping on their conversation I didn't notice Carly or Paige calling my name until I turned around and saw them looking at me expectantly “huh?” I ask when I realized they asked me a question.

“you okay?” Carly asked but I knew she was asking about our little chat last night which I was instantly regretting now I had both twins looking at me like I was a porcelain doll.

I put on smile knowing it wouldn't fool Carly but Paige wasn't that smart “yeah I'm good, just really tired” I told them giving Carly a wry smile as she looked at me knowingly “I know tell me about it, I hate camping” Paige said with a little pout making us all laugh.

“So I've gotta pee,” I tell them seriously as they smile as my straightforwardness “Yeah me too” Carly agreed as we started to walk towards the trees “Wait for me” Paige shouted from behind us.

“So you and Wade talk some more?” I asked quietly hoping not to upset her with the question as we walked behind some trees away from the boys, Paige decided she'd pee at the game not wanting to slum it with us.

“We're just in different places right now,” Carly said softly pulling up her jeans at the same time I did “He hasn't given me a guilt trip for going, so I can't give him one for staying”.

I nodded wondering what would happen with Nick and I if I ever wanted to move away for a job or something,  _would he come with me?_  “Oh, my God, there's that smell again” Paige groaned disgustedly as putting her hand in front of her mouth as Carly and I did the same.

“I think it's coming from over there,” I said point in the direction of the smell with my other hand as Carly looked where I was pointing and grabbed my hand to move in the direction I just pointed to.

“Yeah, let's go follow the smell,” Paige said to us sarcastically but still following us again not wanting to be left on her own “What? I wanna see what it is” Carly said to Paige making her look at Carly weirdly and maybe trying to judge her sanity.

“Why?” she asked Carly not getting an answer from her but I looked back as Carly carried on pulling me “Come on Paige we're making memories,” I say sarcastically as that's what she said to get Carly and I to go on this trip.

“I cannot believe you're making me do this. Only you two” Paige glared at us from behind her hand as she started to look a little green “Come on, it'll be fine,” I told her reassuringly wanting to see myself what the smell was.

“I'm gonna throw up” Paige moaned dramatically as I looked at Carly rolling my eyes “Oh, my God. I hate you both” she told us making us laugh but it was cut short by Carly slipping and pulling me down with her.

“Carly! Ashley!” I winced as we started falling down a huge hill, Carly's hand slipped from mine as we tumbled hitting everything in our path, screaming in pain I quickly put my arm out and grabbed onto a small tree stump sticking out of the ground.

“Shit” I groaned as I felt pain everywhere bringing my hand up I realized I had cut my head and my arms from trying to stop myself from falling “Ashley!” I heard Carly scream my name and gasped seeing her upside down in a pile of.. something.

“Are you okay?” Paige shouted down to us, no signs of actually helping us “I'm stuck!” Carly called back up sounding scared “Ashley?” Paige shouted but I just ignored her as I got to my feet and slid carefully to the bottom of the hill.

“I'm here” I groaned as pain racked through my body as I leaned forward to grab Carly's waist “Ashley is that you?” Carly gasped when I touched her “yeah it's me,” I told her as I tried to pull her out.

I heard the boys calling us from the camp “Nick! Wade!” I shouted hoping they could hear me from where we were, I could hear Paige shouting the boys and voices shouting our names from the trees too as they got closer.

“I got you Carly but were both slipping,” I told her, I couldn’t hold onto her much longer as we were both slipping closer to the dead carcasses “Don't let me go please Ash, please” Carly begged as I used as much strength as I could to hold her.

“Wade! Please help me get out of here” Carly screamed frightened whilst trying to keep her arms out of the blood as much as I could “Paige do something” I shouted to the blonde girl back up the hill bank  _“We're down here! Guys, help us!”._


	9. Mr. Septic-Tank-Man

“Ashley” I heard Nick shout as they found us, I turned my head when I felt a hand on my shoulder and sighed happily when I saw Wade behind me “I got her,” he told me as he took Carly's weight off me.

I looked up to see Nick looking down at me concerned and started to walk down the hill to get me “I'm ok” I tell him as he pulls me to him and back up the hill to where the others were stood.

“Your bleeding babe,” Nick told me as he looked my head and arms “Yeah I'm not great at falling down steep hills” I joked as I felt my head “Ouch” I groaned when it stung.

“There's a road kill pit down here,” Dalton said stating the obvious to us “No shit” I muttered as I put my arms around Nick feeling safe again.  
  
“Yeah, that smells about right” Nick groaned sounding like he was going to be sick before looking down at me “are you sure you're okay?” he asked me pulling me away from his chest so he could look at me again.

I nodded my head slowly “Yeah I'm good, just hurt my head and my everything else” I laughed as I looked at the scratches on my arms “You'll be bruised for the next week” Dalton joked as he looked at them too.

I could hear Blake asking Paige if she was okay making me roll my eyes, she didn't do anything to help “You okay Carls?” I asked my best friend softly when I saw Wade pulling her back up the hill.

“Yeah thanks for the help back there,” she said to me looking at me with a gratefully making me nod “no worries” I looked at her clothes seeing they were covered in blood and whatever else was in that pit.

I could hear humming sound which came from the pickup truck that just pulled up on the other side of the pit, it kinda looked like the truck from last night but there was no way he could have fixed his head light that quick.

“Hey, is that the truck from last night?” Blake asked pointing in the direction of the dirty looking pickup truck “Not unless he fixed his headlight” I said to everybody voicing my previous thought.

We all watched silently as a redneck looking guy get out of the truck and grabbed a dead deer from the back of the truck “Hey!” Blake shouted at the redneck guy to get his attention.

“Don't you see that?” Carly said pointing to a human looking hand which I had only just realized was there “What is that?”.

The redneck man walked over all the road kill and grabbed the hand pulling it as we all watched wide-eyed, maybe some serial killers like the Hewitt family from the Texas chainsaw massacre live out here, god I hope not that would be a shit start to the day.

“No way” Wade whispered in disbelief that this man was pulling a hand from dead animals “What are you doing, man?” he called to the redneck as he stood in the middle of the pit.

The guy had pulled the hand from the pile of road kill making us all sigh in annoyance when we realized that he was joking and the hand wasn’t even real.“Anyone need a hand?” The redneck guy said waving the hand around laughing.

“I'm just fooling. It's not real, see” he said hitting the back of the hand making a tapping noise “God” Carly whispered in annoyance we had only just woken up and she was covered in blood nearly having a heart attack.

“I found it on the side of the road a few weeks ago,” the guy said as if we were still talking to him, Carly walked over to Paige and tried brushing herself down, I saw Paige give Carly some water to wash her hands with.

“What are you guys doing here?” the redneck asked us giving us a wide smile showing us his dirty teeth as my inner distrust started to flare up “We were all camping up through those trees,” Wade told the guy making me glare at him.

“Really? Telling the weird guy things about us?” I muttered as Nick pulled himself closer to me “Hey, is there a gas station around here?” Wade asked the guy again after pretending like he didn't hear me.

“Well, I got some gas in the truck if...” the man was cut off with his offer by Wade who shook his head “I need a fan belt” we all looked at Wade shocked except Paige who probably thought a fan belt was a fashion accessory.

“What?” Carly questions him looking pissed when Wade shrugged at her “Just busted” he said to her looking apologetic “Of course. Perfect” she said sarcastically to Wade and continued cleaning her hand of the blood.

“Bo might have one. Runs a station in Ambrose” the guy told us pointing in a direction in which I'm assuming Ambrose is, this Ambrose place must not sell toothpaste I grimaced when I saw his teeth again.

“Where's that?” wade asked him politely as if he'd known him for more than 5 minutes and he wasn't just throwing dead carcasses onto a stinking pit “Fifteen miles up the road” The redneck answered scratching the back of his neck.

“Let's just get one in Baton Rouge. We’ll put it on when we get back” Blake trying to convince Wade to leave the car obviously wanting to get to the game “Man, there's no way I'm leaving my car, what if that guy from last night strips it?” Wade protested as Blake sighed heavily.

He did have a good point that guy could be pissed at what happened last night and steal wades car in retaliation of me breaking his headlight “You're gonna miss the game, then” Blake said showing what he really cared about.

“Yeah, well, that's not why I came” Wade admitted looking at Carly making her smile back lovingly “All right, look. I'll run you up to the station. Kickoff's in a couple hours” Blake told Wade shocking me that he was actually trying to help him.

“You're already late you still got find a scalper and you gotta snag tickets. Y'all should just go now. I'll stay with my car” Wade said getting a surprised look from Blake “It's fine. Get me a fan belt on the way back. Make sure it's a 15 –inch” Wade continued as he put his hands in his pockets.

“Gotcha,” Blake said to Wade as they do one of those man handshakes “I'll give you a ride,” a voice said making me look at the redneck guy whom I think we all forgot was there “You serious?” Wade asked in disbelief as I looked at him like he was crazy for even thinking about getting into a car with this guy.

“If you like” the guy replied back shrugging his shoulders which were probably as dirty as his teeth “Well, yeah. Yeah” Wade agreed giving the man a smile as Blake tapped him on the shoulder “That's cool? Blake questioned looking a little impatient.

“Yeah, if it's cool,” Wade said pointing to the guy who just nodded his head. “I'm going with you,” Carly told wade making everyone look at her shocked and honestly I didn’t want her to go with this creepy looking guy.

“Carly, no” Paige said to her seemingly feeling the same way I did about Carly being with this stranger “Yes. It'll be fine” Carly stubbornly told Paige smiling then seeing my face she rubbed my arm comfortingly.

“All right, let's go. Come on, Paige” Blake muttered starting to pull Paige back up the hill “Nick look at her you can let her leave looking like that” I whispered to my boyfriend who looked at me and then back to his little sister.

“Carly” he shouted to her making her turn round with a frown on her face, probably thinking he was going to make a smart ass comment “What?” she asked with a sigh but smiled when he took off his tank top and gave it to her to wear.  
  
“I'll leave tickets at will call” Blake shouted down to us as Carly looked at Nick appreciatively “Thank you,” she said looking at him and taking the vest from him “All right. All good, man” Wade said to Blake who nodded and helped Paige back through the trees.

Carly stood by me and nick and pulled off her dirty shirt and giving it to Dalton to hold while she put nicks tank top on, I looked at the redneck guy and saw he was checking out Carly with a dirty smirk on his face.

I stood in front of her protectively and gave the guy a menacing look but he just smiled and laughed when the guys mimicked what I was doing, he looked at me and winked which nearly made me throw up in my mouth.

“Oh, it's okay” I heard Carly say behind me, I turned to look at her and laughed when I saw Dalton was holding up her dirty shirt to block the guys view “Nice Dalton” I laughed before looking at Carly and said seriously “if he touches you I will kill him” to which she smiles and pulled me in for a hug whispering thanks in my ear.

“Come on, baby let's get out of here,” Wade said grabbing Carly’s hand and pulling her towards the truck as I watched after them feeling helpless wanting them to stay with us but having no choice but to watch them go.

“Man, you're just gonna let them leave like that? With a guy who throws road kill in a pit for a living?” Dalton questioned us seriously as Nick and I looked at him with smiles on our faces.

If anyone could make me and nick smile when we're feeling unhappy about something its Dalton that’s why all three of us were so close, well that and the 3 of us live in the same apartment.

“You clean shit for a living, Mr. Septic-Tank-Man.” Nick said grabbing my hand and pulling me up the hill as I turned my head to look at Dalton “What's the difference?” I said mockingly when he looked at me confused.

“Well, I don't walk through it, that's one.” Dalton said looking proud of himself but faltered a little “That's a difference, right?” Nick and I just laughed harder and walked off leaving a confused Dalton running after us.


	10. Little town of Ambrose

I found myself sat in a car between Dalton and Nick again but this time we were in Blake’s car which was so much roomier and no injured legs from the number of times Dalton had kicked me in Wade's car.

The heat from outside was radiating through the car making me a little irritated, that and the face we were stuck in traffic that looked never-ending I considered getting out of the car and walking.

“Dude, it’s over,” Nick told Blake from his seat next to me as he leaned his head out of the window “It'll move” Blake replied with hope in his voice but we’ll need a little more than Blake’s hope to get us to the game in time.

“It's not moving” Paige moaned after a few minutes of us still not moving “We'll make the second half” Blake sighed trying to convince us to wait for a game that none of us cared about except Blake.

“I'm not sitting in this,” I told him sitting forward in my chair glaring at the front window “What do you want me to do?” Blake sighed frustrated as we all started to shout at each other.

“I'm not missing this game,” Blake told us with finality but we continued to shout at him “Turn the car around, okay?” Nick argued over us as Blake dropped his head onto the steering wheel setting off the horn.

After 10 minutes of pure stubbornness, Blake finally turned the car around and headed back to the camp “Thank god” I muttered leaning into Nick who nodded at me.

“Hey Paige you’d better call Carly and tell her that we’re coming back” I instructed the blonde who looked back at me with a raised eyebrow “Why can’t you do it” she questioned as I made myself comfy.

“Because I don't want to and I told you to do it” I sarcastically smiled widely knowing she knew I wasn't really being mean “Okay, bitch” she said rolling her eyes whilst pulling out her cell phone to call Carly.

“Thanks, jerk” I replied with a shit-eating grin feeling Nick starting to rub little circles on my waist as Paige talked to Carly where they agreed on us camping out again.

Paige put away her cell and turned to Blake “they haven’t got the fan belt thing but they said to just head up the road that we got off at for the campsite but it’s washed out at the end so they’ll meet us there”.

“Wait so they don’t even have the stupid fan belt yet?” I asked her frustrated blowing my hair out my face “No, but hopefully they’ll have it by the time we get there don’t worry” Paige said back to me a little frustrated herself but looked at me for a minute before saying “just calm down”.

I presume that it was supposed to comfort me in some way seeing as she didn’t say it in a patronizing tone I guess she had noticed all the times Carly had tried to calm me down when I get angry.

I just hummed and put my head back against Nick's shoulder, my legs up on Dalton's lap and closed my eyes hoping that if I fall asleep we’ll be there when I wake up.

“You're seriously going to sleep on us?” I heard Dalton's ask but my eyes felt too heavy to reopen so I just opted for a gentle kick “Shut up Dalton”.

* * *

 

Wade and I finally made it to the garage in Ambrose which I didn’t think actually existed when that creepy guy started to get, well, creepy on us.

So now I kinda feel guilty for being suspicious of him when he was just trying to help us, I guess hearing Ashley's warnings put me in a weird mind frame, she was usually freaky accurate about that kind of thing.

“Hello?” Wade shouted through the garage shutter door as I looked through the front door window but it was empty inside “Hello?” I called opening the door.

I glanced at Wade who was still looking through the windows on the shutter door “You see anybody?” I questioned but he shook his head “No, nobody” I felt my phone vibrate and ring in my pocket and pulled it out to see Paige’s name on the caller i.d.

“Hello?” I answered walking away from the door “Hey, it's me. We're heading back” Paige's voice greeted me as I frowned “Really? Why? What happened?”.

Paige sighed and I could hear beeping in the background “Traffic. Did you get that fan belt thing or whatever?” Paige questioned reminding me to look around for someone “No. There's no one at the gas station. I don't know where we're going right now”.

“So where do you want us to pick you up?” I stood and put my hands on my hips looking back towards the washed out road “Just head up the road that we got off at for the campsite, it's washed out at the end. Call us when you get there” I dictated running a hand through my hair.

“We'll camp in the same place as yesterday, but away from that pet cemetery” Paige laughed as I grimaced remembering the feeling of entrails squelching between my fingers “Cool. See you then”.

“Hey, there’s that house of wax,” Wade said pointing out the creepy looking building as he walked up behind me “Wade, what about the fan belt,” I asked him trying to divert his attention.

Wade stopped in front of me and shrugged “well there’s no one at the station” I looked around again spotting a church to my left “Why don’t we ask someone in the church?”.

“All right. All Right” Wade gave in as we walked to the church that also seemed old looking like the wax house, pushing open the doors we both stopped at we saw in front of us.

There was a service going on and we had just walked right in the middle of it, the man kneeling next to the coffin turned to look at us as did the priest who gave us a look of scrutiny for interrupting.

“Oh! Um, we should go” I whispered to Wade who just replied with a quiet yeah as we backed out of the church quietly feeling equally as bad for what we had just walked in on.

“What should we do, just wait out here?” I asked him feeling a little uncomfortable about our current situation “I don’t know. I feel kind of messed up waiting outside a church waiting for a funeral to end.” Wade commented kicking a few of the stones with a shrug.

I heard the church doors open behind me and turned to see that guy who was kneeling come out of it with a kind of sad look on his face pulling out a pack of cigarettes “Hey, sorry about walking in. we didn’t know…”

“You shouldn’t have walked in,” the guy said cutting wade off mid-sentence and started to smoke looking pissed “Yeah, I know. It’s just that we have car trouble. We’re not from this town” Wade told the guy trying to apologize.

Seeing Wade getting nowhere with this guy I pitched in “we're actually looking for a guy named Bo, he works at the gas station” I asked gently trying to antagonize the obviously grieving man.

“You found him” Bo informed us shortly as Wade gave me a look of happiness and surprise before turning back to Bo who did not share the same joy as my boyfriend.

“Really? Well um, we need a fan belt” Wade told him awkwardly clearing his throat and pointing back in the direction of the camp “We were camping up the road…”.

Bo laughed in disbelief through the middle of Wade's talking causing me to wince knowing if he wasn't pissed off at us before he probably was by now.

“A fan belt? You walk in on a funeral for a fucking fan belt?” Bo spluttered looking like he couldn’t believe the audacity of us interrupting his loved one's funeral.

Wade and I just stood planted to the ground looking anywhere but Bo's face “Well, let me just go dump the casket in the ground. I’ll be right there” he hissed as he threw his cigarette on the ground.

“Look we’re sorry” I tried to apologize as Bo started to walk past me but he just looked at me indifferently “yeah” he muttered in a disbelieving voice and carried on into the church.

“That’s twice today. I’m an asshole” Wade groaned following me down the path as I passed him “Let’s just go back to the road” he sighed sounding put out.

“Hey” I heard a voice call out to us from behind, we turned to see Bo walking to us “Hey, I’m sorry. You know, someone very special to me just passed. And I didn’t mean to take it out on you” he apologized looking mournful.

“No, no, no. it’s totally understandable.” I replied to him with a sympathetic smile as he nodded with a grateful expression, it must be horrible to lose someone so close to you, is this ever how Ashley felt loosing all of her family in one swoop?.

“I reckon things will wrap up soon. Why don’t I meet you guys back at the station in about a half?” Bo asked looking down at me as I nodded quickly “That would be great if that’s okay?” I accepted politely him not wanting to put him out after the walking in on the funeral thing.

Bo looked at me softly as he nodded “yeah” he agreed quietly before walking off back to the church looking less pissed off than the last time, I turned to Wade with a triumphant smile “Great”.

 


	11. House Of Wax

I started to walk away from the church but soon stopped when I realized wade wasn’t following me“What?” I asked confused as he turned to me slowly with a little bit of an annoyed look on his face “nothing. Looks like your fan clubs got a little bigger”.

He stomped off in front of me as I looked at the church shocked “are you serious?” I said in disbelief as Wade scoffs “Yeah. I am serious. It’s obvious Dalton still has a crush on you too but then again he likes Ashley too so I’m guessing he likes anything that walks.” Wade huffed knowing Dalton likes pretty much any girl that talks to him.

“Oh my god. Okay, that’s three times today. You’re officially an asshole.” I hissed at him making him stop in his tracks giving me a look “let’s go see your famous house of wax” I offered sarcastically waving my hands in the direction of the building. 

“But I’m still your favorite asshole right?” Wade joked in a playful voice behind me “Always” I replied smiling flirtatiously nudging him in the shoulder as he gently kicked me in the butt. 

We continue to push and make fun of each other until we made it to the house of wax “I don’t know what you expect to see in here” I questioned Wade quietly starting to regret my choice in coming up here. 

Looking over my shoulder I saw Wade searching through his pockets before pulling something out “It is wax. Like, literally.” He said to me excitedly showing me the wax on the tip of his pocketknife.

I scratched the wall and felt some of the wax curls under my fingernails feeling amazed that someone had taken the time and skill to build a whole building out of wax “You’re not going to go in there are you?” I blurted as Wade pushed the door open even though there was a clear closed sign next to it.

“Yeah” He whispered excitably like a kid at Christmas, walking into the museum I sighed in relief when I saw it was empty “Doesn’t closed mean ‘I don’t want you in here’?” I questioned Wade as played around with some of the wax stuff. 

“Relax. I just wanna take a quick look” He said as I looked around cautiously to see if there was anyone in any of the other rooms “hello? Anybody in here?” Wade called out making me jump.

He turned back to me and shrug his shoulder carelessly “See relax Car we're fine” I rolled my eyes in annoyance I didn’t really feel like relaxing in a wax museum, somewhere that was specifically stated as closed.

“How cool is this? Everything in her is wax. The floor, the walls. Look at this” Wade called to me happily pointing at a table thing “this is wax” he declared again excitedly showing his gorgeous dimples “Hm yeah. Cool. Awesome” I answered offhandedly I really didn’t want to be here. 

“Who are these people supposed to be?” Wade asked me as I looked at the wax people confused “I don’t know” I shrugged uncaringly “aren’t there supposed to be famous people in a wax museum, I don’t recognize this guy” Wade protested pointing to a wax version of a man looking like he’s having fun, so creepy, I'm starting to regret not letting Ashley come.

I looked around at all the wax people and then some newspaper pages caught my eye “Trudy opens house of wax. Trudy’s wax carvings are a hit at the state fair. Trudy and husband are expecting first child”.

I looked at Wade confused “since when is a wax sculptor a celebrity?” He walked over to me and looked at the same clippings “I don’t know. small town I guess.” I nodded knowing how ironic it was that he came to that assumption “That’s right. You like small towns” I acknowledged a little bit sarcastically. 

He smiled knowingly and gave a little sigh “I didn’t say I wasn’t gonna like New York I just said that I haven’t made a decision yet. I still have time, all right?” I just smiled at him putting on my sweet voice hoping to sway him “Well, I’d really like you to be there with me.”

“Oh no, there’s a fire. Help me, Carly. I’m melting. My skirts gonna catch fire. My legs are burned” I heard Wade say in a high pitched voice behind me, I turned around to see him with a lighter next to the wax ballerinas skirt.

I ran over and knocked his hand out of the way before he could melt it “cut it out please” I checked on the wax ballerina to make sure that he hadn’t burned it too bad “You’re my hero” he said again in the high pitched voice. “That’s not cool wade!” I argued knowing he was doing it to get off the moving talk.

“Hey Car, there’s a dog for you” Wade sauntered over to the wax dog confidently “Hey, puppy. You a little wax dog too? What’s up dog?” as he bends down to touch the wax dog it jumped up and barked at him.

“Jesus!” Wade shouted and fell over looking terrified, I let out a laugh and clapped my hands as the dog ran off “yeah haha, laugh it up” Wade said rolling his eyes and standing up looking embarrassed “what’s a dog doing in here anyway” His poor man pride got hurt.

I looked at all the little wax things on the counter, they were all like hybrids of stuff like a woman’s head and chest on a lizards body, weird, turning the sculptures over I noticed they all had the same name carved into them ‘Vincent’. 

I turned to see Wade playing on the piano “this Vincent guy is quite the artist” I said to him scoffing at the weird art “Yeah, I think this Vincent guy needs therapy” Wade replied mockingly noticing all the eccentric art too, I agreed with him.

This Vincent guy must have some problems going on in his life if he spends his time making things out of wax especially things so weirdly crude, I nodded at Wade as he stood up from the piano and whispered carefully “Yeah he's obviously, got something wrong with him”.


	12. Chapter 12: Freaking Out

Watching Wade leave the piano room I looked over to see him in a room which looks like a dining area, there was a very long table with a realistic feast on it “I mean, look how detailed this is. Tell me this doesn’t look real” Wade exclaimed holding up a wax carrot.

 

Looking out the window I frowned just wanting to leave but Wade seemed really content with staying “I don’t really care, I mean. Not that its bad but everything made out of wax? Don’t you think that’s a little weird” I questioned feeling really uncomfortable in here.

 

Walking into the dining area I frowned seeing the flame from his lighter go out, he was obviously melting things again “those aren’t wax” he said looking in the corner of the room.

 

Looking over to where he was pointing I saw two old dusty high chairs behind the door but I couldn't only see one name, Vincent, frowning I wondered what the artists baby chair be doing in this wax house if they weren't made of wax.

 

“Oh whatever” I huffed giving up and walking back out the room looking over my shoulder “hey, when do you think the last person was here?” I questioned walking over to a mirror on the wall “A while probably” Wade replied as I pulled my hair together.

 

Rubbing all the cobwebs off of the mirror I leaned in so I could see my reflection, the only thing I didn’t count on seeing, however, was somebody else's, this person looked freaky like half of their face was disfigured.

 

I gasped and turned quickly to look out of the window but it was now empty “What? What is it?” Wade questioned as he rushed into the room and looking around “I just saw someone” I told him pointing to the window shaking.

 

“It was probably just a wax thing,” Wade told me rolling his eyes making me frown angrily “No, no. I wasn’t a wax thing. It was moving and it was freaky looking” I admitted wondering why that guy looked so weird.

 

I turned back to the window hoping he wouldn’t come back and that others were here now ready to pick us up “I’ll go check it out” Wade announced as he starting to walk to the front door making my eyes widen.

 

“Wade, where are you going? Don’t leave me here” I begged him not wanting to be left alone in this place, more now than before “Wade, come on” I tried leaving with him but he gently pushed me back inside telling me to say put while he went to check it out.

 

I shut the door behind me and looked at all the sculptors warily like they would come alive at any time and eat me or something worse, walking through the piano room I noticed Wade in the bushes through the window but that did nothing to comfort me.

 

I carried on walking until I came to the dining room where I looked around warily as my heart raced, I put my hands on top of one of the chairs to steady myself until I heard a banging noise come from outside and saw it was Wade trying to open the basement hatch.

 

Wade looked up and shrugged his shoulder with a smile as if to say see it's nothing but I still wasn't convinced, I know I saw something, hearing a noise I turned my head and frowned following the noise knowing if Paige was here right now she'd be shouting at me.

 

Opening a partially closed door I came to a room that looked like a kitchen, where a waxed figure of a maid was placed. Looking around the room I stopped every time something creaked or made a noise, I was not ready to be attacked by some freaky looking man.

 

Walking backward I stayed alert to every creak or noise that I could hear wondering where the hell Wade had gotten to, suddenly I heard a bang come from the window and I whirled around to see a wax figure with a disfigured face directly behind me.

 

Screaming I pushed myself away from the figure making it tumble to the ground and breaking into pieces, feeling my heart beating faster than it was before I sprinted out of the kitchen stopping for nothing.

 

Throwing open the wax doors I ran outside where Wade was waiting looking worried as I freaked out “whoa Car, what’s wrong?” He questioned holding my arms in his hands looking at my face.

 

“This place is freaking me out!” I told him trying to get away from the building but Wade held onto me tightly with a small smile “calm down. There’s no one here” he told me trying to soothe me but I was already done.

 

I knew it was him who banged on the window but I know what I saw and I didn't want to be here if he decided to come back at any time “Please, I just wanna go” I begged pulling my arms out of Wade's grasp as he looks at me guiltily.

 

“Okay. Okay, we’ll go to the gas station then.” Wade offered as I grabbed his hand and started to pull him away from the museum, he gave another sparing look at the house silently and knew if I wanted to go then I was really scared or upset.

 

Wade gripped my hand tighter and I knew he felt guilty for scaring me “It's okay Car, the others will be here soon, we can get the fan belt and leave. Then you'll never have to see another wax museum ever again” he joked as I power walked us back down to the town.

 

I gave him a small smile showing that I was acknowledging his words but honestly my mind was on that scary looking guy, how were we not certain this is the guy whose headlight Ashley broke last night and was now stalking us, waiting for us to let our guard down and attack?

 

Is that why he was watching me from the window but the thought that really terrified me was, how long had he been watching us?.

 


	13. Stealing

Getting back I noticed it was starting to get dark again, the guys set the tents back up but away from where we camped last night. Paige and I sat on the grass looking at her music collection as the guys relieved themselves on some trees.

Watching Blake walk up to Nick and Dalton I wondered what they were saying when they looked over their shoulders to us “So have you decided to tell him about it or not?” I questioned my blonde friend as she looked up to me oblivious before realizing what I was talking about.

She quickly looked over to Blake before turning back and sighing heavily “I'm not sure, I mean Carly keeps pressuring me but I don't even know if I am pregnant yet” I nod as she blurts out her thoughts “I think I need to know for sure”.

“Well you need to find out soon, he'll be pissed if you are and didn't tell him” I told her as I stood up brushing the dirt off of my hands “I'm scared” Paige whispered looking up at me sadly “I'm not ready for this” she admitted wiping away her tears as the boys walked over to us.

“Hey Paige” Blake called making Paige jump as she turned to him with a smile “Yeah?” there was no trace of her tears anymore “Nick, Ash, and Dalton are gonna go pick up Carly and Wade,” Blake told us as I turned to Nick confused “We are?”.

Nick nodded and pulled me into his arms as Paige looked at Blake with a raised eyebrow “ Why? We can go” she told him standing up brushing her hands across her tracksuit “ Oh, baby. Come on, I'm tired of driving” Blake pouted like a child.

I snorted out loud as Nick looked in my direction “I'm sure sleep is the last thing on his mind” I mumbled to my boyfriend who smirked at me “I know the feeling” I semi-glared at Nick as I walked over to hug Paige “No matter what you decide I'm here for you”.

I let go of Paige who nods at me gratefully “I'll see you later” I told her as Blake put the radio in their tent obviously getting ready for their night ahead “Have fun” I joked to her as I walked over to Blake's truck where the 3 guys stood waiting.

Nick held his hand out waiting for Blake to hand over the keys “Why don't you let my man drive” Blake laughed dropping his keys into Dalton's hands who looked as shocked as I felt but then again no-one but Nick, Dalton and I knew the truth.

“Really? Dalton asked Blake who nodded and walked off back to Paige “Idiot” I muttered knowing Blake didn't care who drove as long as he got his night with Paige, watching Dalton get cocky I knew Nick would soon put him back in his place.

“You heard him. Move.” Dalton said as Nick and I gave each other a look “Do it” I said to my boyfriend who quickly reached out and grabbed one of Dalton's nipples and squeezed making D cry out in shock.

“Give me the damn keys” Nick growled out as I laughed Dalton probably regretted being cocky now, Nick held out his hand as Dalton started to breathe heavily from the pain “Okay. Very slow. Thank you” he gave the keys to Nick who instantly let go of his nipple.

Nick winked at me and climbed into the driver's seats as Dalton gasped holding his chest looking up at me like I was a traitor “Why would you tell him to do that” I grinned and patted his back “You know why D” I answered as he nodded in agreement “Yeah I know”.

Getting into the backseat I let Dalton sit up front so he could lick his wounds “So where are we going?” I asked Nick whilst he was fiddling with the GPS “some town not far from here called Ambrose” I nodded looking out of the window seeing nothing but trees and darkness _I can't wait to go home._

* * *

 

"I don't think this is cool, just coming in like this” Carly says nervously as she looks out of the door of Bo's garage, they had made it from the House of Wax without any creepy guys popping up but Bo was still nowhere in sight and Wade didn't want to wait anymore.

“What? Look, the door was unlocked” Wade waved in the direction of the open door as he looked through the fanbelts hanging from the wall “ He said he'd be half an hour, he's been 45 minutes. I'm sure he won't mind” Wade muttered not really caring about it.

“You know, if your brother and his yes man hadn't come along we would've fit with Blake. None of this would've happened” Wade grumbled to his girlfriend, he and Nick had never got on so obviously Dalton jumped on that bandwagon but luckily Ashley didn't mind him.

Carly sighed having heard this rant one too many times “Once again, that's not my fault” she crossed her arms tiredly she hated having her bother and boyfriend fighting all the time, she wished that he and Nick could have a cool relationship like she and Ashley have.

“I don't understand his beef with me. I've tried to be cool with him, his own girlfriend is cool with me and she's got bigger issues than he has” Wade groaned exasperated desperate to understand why Nick still treats him like shit.

“Nick's got beef with everybody. You just can't take it personally” Carly told him encouragingly although it hurt her to think that the love of her life and her twin brother couldn't get on even for her sake.

Ashley told her that its because Nick's just being the older protective brother but Carly believe he's just turned into a massive asshole, something he wasn't when they were kids “Yeah, I guess” Wade shrugged defeated as he continued looking through the fan belts.

Nick and I always used to stick together, then when we were in junior high Nick would get into trouble here and there and our parents would always, like compare us. I was the good twin and Nick was the evil twin, as he likes to say” Carly began as she sighed remembering the hurt look on Nick's face the first time their parents asked him why he couldn't be good like she was.

  
“He kind of got this image. He totally played it up as if that's what he had to be or something” Carly huffed she was always upset at the fact that people always compared the two, she and Nick were definitely two different people and if wanted to ruin his life than so be it.

Carly looked outside and saw that the sky was already turning a dark blue, night time was coming “It's already getting dark. I hate the winter.” she muttered to herself as she rubbed her arms feeling the afternoon chill drifting across her skin.

“He's got everything but a 15-inch. I'll just have to use a 16-inch. I'll just have to make it work somehow” Wade grabbed the 15 inch pissed off until a voice at the door made both he and Carly freeze “You plan on stealing that?”


	14. Get Out Of Town

Wade and Carly spun around at the voice and gasped seeing Bo leaning against the door like he had been watching them for a while “No. We didn't know how much longer you were gonna be and, you know, we didn't wanna interrupt again” Wade told him awkwardly as Bo just stared at him.

“I left you money on the counter, but you don't have the right size. You don't have any 15 inches” Wade said holding up the fan belt and motioned to the money he left so Bo wouldn't actually think they were stealing from him.

Bo looked at Wade with a smirk “I do at the house” Wade looked at Bo warily as his eyes bored into him, it was like he disliked him, Wade just nodded knowingly as Carly looked between the two men as they stared at each other.

“I hope you're not getting the wrong idea that we're in here” Carly said to Bo sweetly as she tried to straighten out the misunderstanding between them, Bo took his eyes off Wade and looked at her with a smile “No, it's okay” he affirmed taking the money Wade left off of the counter.

“Does that cover it?” Wade muttered hoping they could just get the fan belt and leave, he hated the way this Bo guy made him feel and worse he hated the way Bo looked at Carly, his girlfriend.

Bo glanced back over to Wade and shrugged with a smirk “It's close enough” he then turned his eyes to Carly the flirtatious smile appearing again “Why don't we get the one you need? It's only a couple of blocks”.

Carly nodded with a kind smile her mother always taught her to be polite even to strangers, she still felt bad about being a little rude to the guy who gave them a ride, plus Bo had just buried someone he probably needs the company right now.

“Yeah, all right” Carly agreed happily as she and Bo stepped forward to leave but Wade didn't budge as he looked a little confused “You keep fan belts at your house?” he questioned Bo suspiciously wondering why he just didn't keep all the fan belts here.

Carly gave Wade a small glare at his suspicion as Bo turned with a small smile “I get things delivered there when I'm not here. If you wanna hold on to the 16 that's fine by me.” he smirked at Wade like he knew the younger boy wouldn't take it.

“No, no, no. It's okay.” Carly jumped in wanting to go home or at least get back to her friends and brother, the three of them walked outside ready to go up to the house when Wade spoke up “Hey, you mind if I use your restroom real fast?”.

Bo kind of stuttered as if he wasn't expecting that “Oh, up at the house. That one's out of order.” Wade looked at Bo feeling even more suspicious but had to carry on for Carly's sake she'll just think he's being jealous or rude “All right”.

They all carried on walking in silence following Bo up to his house, Wade suddenly remembered the poster he had seen in the town and tried to break the silence “So is it too late to sign Carly up for that beauty pageant?” Carly looked at Wade and laughed knowing his sense of humor.

“Now, unfortunately, it is, because you would've won hands down,” Bo told her charmingly making her blush at his words “Thank you” she mumbled flattered as Wade watched them with jealousy, why did he pick such a stupid topic to talk about.

Wade wasn't usually the jealous type but there was just something about the way Bo looked at Carly but he put the bad feelings aside knowing they would be out of here soon and will never see Bo again so he tried to change the subject again, this time to something he knew Bo wouldn't be able to turn around into a compliment for his girlfriend.

“That house of wax is pretty cool” Bo looked at Wade in surprise “You went inside?” He questioned them sharply as Carly and Wade were taken back by his tone “ Yeah. Yeah, it was unlocked, so, you know...” Wade muttered trailing off realizing his mistake.

“Everything seems to be unlocked around you, now don't it?” Bo sneered at Wade a little before putting a kinder tone on for Carly “Yeah, people used to come to see it from miles away and Trudy was the main...I guess "artist" is the appropriate word,” he told her with a little bit of sadness in his voice.

Carly heard the tone instantly and wondered why he was so sad about it “What about Vincent?” she asked tentatively not wanting to upset him as he looked shocked at what she had said so she explained to him “I saw his name on a lot of the work”.

Bo gave her a small smile and continued “He was one of Trudy's boys” Bo's answer was short but it had Carly wanting to know more, she was intrigued by the story “They still around?” she questioned as Wade gave her a look as to ask her to stop asking questions but she didn't acknowledge him as she gazed up at Bo.

“No, no. It's a horrible story. Trudy's husband, Doc Sinclair, he was a doctor in the big city until he got his license revoked for doing surgeries on the side. Stuff that, you know, most doctors wouldn't dare do” Bo began to explain as Carly looked at him enthralled.

“So he moved him and Trudy out here to Ambrose, made a fresh start with his medical practice and, you know, Trudy really found her calling with that whole wax-sculpture thing,” He told them as they passed the house of wax “It was her dream to do something really incredible here. And then she had a couple kids, picket fence.”

Wade looked at Bo confused “What's horrible about that?” he would love to get Carly into his hometown and have kids of their own. The whole white picket fence deal, he would be content with the apple pie life.

“Trudy got a cyst in her brain. She just started rotting away. Couldn't work no more, and she went crazy. Things got so bad that Doc Sinclair finally had to strap her to the bed. The whole town could hear her screaming. Dr. Sinclair was so depressed that he couldn't save her...he blew his head right off.” as Bo told the two this story in a sad voice but still looked totally unaffected by it.

“That's terrible,” Carly said to him sadly, pitying the Sinclair family. She thought it was awful for the family to have to go through that, then she thought of Ashley and her awful family life, she and Bo would probably get on great.

“It was worse for the boys, left alone like that. They both ended up in foster homes” Bo told them before stopping the story as they got to his house, Carly looked at the building and noticed it looked older than the other buildings and definitely lived in.

“Hey, why don't you two hop in. I'll go get the fan belt and I'll give you a ride to your car” Both wade and Carly protested politely as Bo pointed to his truck “No, actually, we've got friends picking us up where the road's washed out” Carly explained kindly pointing in the direction of the road.

Bo nodded but still looked determined to take them somewhere “I'll give you a lift. Least I could do for making Y'all wait” Carly and Wade looked at each other and couldn't find a reason to say no so they both nodded in agreement.

“Cool, All right” Wade replied as Bo opened up the door of his truck and Carly jumped in as Wade was about to get in after her when Bo stopped him “Hey, you need to use the facilities, right?” Wade nodded as if he suddenly remembered that he asked to use the bathroom.

Wade looked at Carly who just nodded as he turned back to Bo “Yeah. Thanks” Bo leaned into the car and looked at Carly “Need to use the can?” he asked her smiling his charming smile as let out a small laugh “No, it's okay. I'm fine” he just smiled at her and shut the door.

Carly watched the two walk off together as Wade made a face to her behind Bo's back, Carly smiled at her boyfriend's antics she loved his sense of humor and realized that she wanted to be with him whether they were in his small hometown or New York.

She knew she had to talk to him again and explain how she felt but first she had to get out of this town, it was starting to give her the creeps, noticing the sun was going down all Carly could do was wait.


End file.
